Sovereign
Sovereign is a is an upcoming Australian superhero film and neo-western, produced by Unique Waves Studios. It is the first film in the planed Jericho Series, with a standalone prequel planned named Jericho. Plot At a federal prison, Jessica Diurnal appears for a routine visit to Christopher Smith, who is now one of the prisoners. One of the guards asks to scan Jessica, but she refuses and says that she always gets to walk away easily at the airport and the guard lets her go. Another guard asks for her autograph. Then she enters the room, where she talks to Christopher through a visitor window. Christopher asks Jessica if she brought what he told her. She says yes and places a bomb on the window. Jessica then pretends to be angry at him and demands to get out of there immediately. After she gets into her limousine, the bomb explodes, freeing Christopher. He then beats the driver of the limousine and takes the keys, driving away. Hearing of Smith’s breakout, Kevin Felt and Janet Enoch apply for the case. During the investigation, the officers go to her hometown and find her mother. Locating her in a trailer park, Mrs. Diurnal doesn't want to answer questions until Kevin pays her several dollars’ worth of cigarettes. Janet asks Mrs. Nocturne questions about Jessica, who reveals that Jessica got on a talk show as a guest and dropped out of high school when she was 14, after which she never returned home, and that her father had never been seen by her. Frustrated, Kevin storms off claiming that coming there was a waste of time. Janet asks for something of Jessica’s, so she can track her, and is given her old doll. Janet tracks Jessica and Smith to a motel, where Jessica has dyed her hair. They enter, but find that no one is inside. Kevin and Janet split up, where Janet goes to question the manager, while Kevin stays behind. Suddenly, Kevin is attacked by Smith. They fight, and Kevin kicks off Smith. Jessica then attacks Kevin by surprise, shooting him in the arm with a Gauntlet from the Jericho suit. This breaks Kevin's arm and causes him to black out, letting the two escape. Janet finds him and manages to revive him. Meanwhile, Smith go to a veterinarian Dr. Pervis to perform plastic surgery to get his face changed so that no one would recognize him as Smith. Janet is driving the car, heading away from the emergency room with Kevin's arm in a sling. Janet then claims she hacked into to Jessica Diurnal’s phone records, and she discovers that Jessica wired money to Pervis. After Kevin breaks into Dr. Pervis’s veterinary clinic, where they find Dr. Pervis in the freezer, dead. Jessica and Smith stop on the side of a highway, with Jessica trying to feed Smith. After Jessica says that they should get out of the country, Smith claims that they can't because Kevin will keep looking for him. He tears off all his face and hand bandages in a tantrum, before calming down and inspecting his new face. When a car pulls up next to them to see if the two are ok, Smith kills the driver and steals his car. Whilst driving, Janet tries to track Jessica via the doll that Mrs. Diurnal gave her, but she claims that it’s harder to find Jessica's because she might be "losing touch with herself". She also says that Jessica may be suffering from Stockholm syndrome, which is where a victim starts to identify with their captor and starts to cope with the fact they are captured. After being called into the crime scene where Smith killed the motorist, the police hand Kevin an addressed note to him from Smith, daring Kevin to follow him. Smith and Jessica break into a A.S.Y.L.U.M. office building, killing multiple guards in the process. They walk into an elevator, and Smith presses a combination of elevator buttons to get to the secret basement floor, where they find an old Jericho power suit. Kevin and Janet arrive soon after and find the bodies. Janet then uses the doll to track Jessica to the basement, which they access by cutting a hole in the elevator. They hop down and quietly talk to Jessica about helping her. She claims aloud that she loves Smith, who overhears them. After a brief fight between Janet and Smith, Janet gets injured and Kevin takes her to a corner of the basement to rest. Kevin then tears off his sling and fights Smith, and is soon overpowered. Kevin manages to shoot the gauntlet, disabling it. Jessica then surprises Kevin by getting into the suit and beating Kevin to death. Janet attacks Jessica and rips a power cable out of the floor and electrocutes the suit. She falls out of the suit injured, and Smith carries her in his arms. Janet says that Jessica needs to go to a hospital. Smith agrees and tells her to act like she got kidnapped against her will, and that he will go back to prison. Cast *Christopher Smith/Jericho *Jessica Diurnal *Kevin Felt *Janet Enoch *Rudolph Pervis *Maureen Diurnal Category:Films